


FUCKINGx3

by ajicat



Series: 加勒比海盗 [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajicat/pseuds/ajicat
Summary: 杰克操亨利，萨拉查操杰克





	FUCKINGx3

“呼唔……我觉得你需要换个方式绑我。”

醉鬼咕咕哝哝，在他身下小幅度地扭动，即使平时上蹿下跳像只蠢猴子，活在传闻里的海盗仍然长出一层小肚子肉，随着呼吸微微起伏，“……我现在觉得自己的脑子泡在朗姆酒里。”

一直盯着他的男人冷冷哼了哼，脸上露出勉强归纳为笑的表情，粗糙的手指在他眼睑上摸了摸，“你待会就会觉得自己的脑子泡在我的精液里。”

被剥光的人眯着眼对他咧开嘴嘿嘿笑了两声，萨拉查一直在这人屁股里打转的手指抽出来，上面裹着的油膏早融成滑腻的汁液，从指腹慢慢流到掌心。

“小麻雀，”海上屠夫说，“我会把你操成海上最淫荡的小鸟。”

“船长，”杰克打断他，夹带嘿嘿笑声，典型的醉鬼表情，双手被捆得扎扎实实曲着手臂搭在胸前，一双眼眯得萨拉查快看不见那底下的眼珠，“海上……最淫荡的……唔呼呼——船长！”

最后一截尾音颤巍巍拔高，腰也跟着抬起来，屁股夹得够紧，脸上倒露出一丁点吃痛表情了——萨拉查趁着人说话时握住自己的阴茎顶开了那个油光滑亮的肉洞，老天，看在他可不是第一次操杰克屁股的份上，这条海上最狡猾无耻的鱼就不能放轻松一点？

小斯帕罗的穴口早被手指揉得又软又烫，往外油淋淋的淌出黏稠膏液，男人的龟头撑开再捅进去，那些妓女手里最流行的花芬型乳膏被重新蹭回去，黏上粗大的阴茎头一起摩擦上湿热滑嫩的肉壁。

他们从不接吻，除了他们差点把彼此的嘴唇扯掉的第一次，萨拉查更喜欢直接操进杰克小鸟的火辣小洞，那里可是传奇船长浑身上下最诚实的地方，它会紧紧吮吸萨拉查的老二，随着抽插用湿热的软肉裹住捅进来又拔出去一点再插回更深处的肉棒，萨拉查掐住杰克的胯，后者那两条最灵活最修长的结实大腿缠上萨拉查的腰，后背跟着萨拉查顶撞的节奏在床单上摩擦，男人粗大的阴茎完全插进去，顶到深处，覆上肚脐的耻毛刮擦杰克的穴口，今晚灌下太多朗姆的男人开始哼哼唔唔发出不怎么动听的呻吟。

萨拉查伸手扭了一把杰克的一边乳头，又拍两下这人的屁股，耸晃着胯更猛烈抽动起来。萨拉查可不打算提醒醉醺醺的小鸟，躺在他们旁边的男孩早醒了，纳特家的男孩的脸正侧向杰克的屁股，睁大眼睛目不转睛看着他们，视线扫到杰克被抬高的腰、还有早硬起来躺在杰克腹上随萨拉查的顶弄摇晃的阴茎后不由自主打了个抖。

令海盗闻风丧胆的男人笑了，他放缓下来，几乎是展示般、充满色情意味地，像是地下沙龙大剧场里上演的那样，慢慢抽插地操着杰克，他抬起杰克遮挡男孩视线的那条腿，把它掰开，露出下面紧紧吮吸吞吐粗大深色的成人鸡巴的湿热肉洞，穴口一圈嫩肉被操翻出来，沾着油亮的汁液，还有一些被搅拌成泡沫随着阴茎抽出挤出来，顺着臀缝缓缓流到床单上，洇开深深浅浅的水痕。

杰克砸了咂嘴，发出湿润的啜吸声，好像现在可不止他下面的小嘴咬着根大肉棒，他那张总是在让人生气的嘴也舔吸着男人的阴茎，舌尖卷过那些从皮表下突起的怒张青筋，舔去龟头上流出的淫液，把男人的阴茎舔得干干净净口水淋漓。

亨利·纳特为自己脑海里想象的画面感到羞耻，可他为此烫起来的腿间可不是这样认为。

操，操，这太糟糕了——

“杰克小鸟，”萨拉查眼睛盯着亨利，却唤出杰克的名字，“你瞧，多可怜的小纳特，你为什么不用你硬得流水不停的小雀儿好好招待我们可怜的小纳特？让那个孤零零的男孩也和你一样感受火热的快乐？”

男人把亨利一把拖过来，在男孩发出惊叫前把他和杰克压在了一起，杰克看起来并没有反对，他眯着眼嘻嘻傻笑地瞅了萨拉查一小会，就如萨拉查所愿地侧过上身贴上亨利。

浑身冒着酒味的男人用汗津津的身体在年轻男孩身上蹭来蹭去，胡乱摇晃身体，亨利真的叫了起来，他半勃的老二就贴在杰克脸边，这太要命了，把他那点龌龊小心思暴露得一干二净——

“不，不……杰克，”这张床上最年轻的男孩露出快要哭出来的表情，“我爸知道了他会非常、非常生气！”

“嘿，嘿，小宝贝，”杰克嘿嘿笑起来，亨利觉得他大概已经醉得自己姓什么都不记得了——原谅他吧，年轻的阴茎正在蓬勃地彰显活力，而杰克就是那个不断吧热乎乎的呼气喷洒上那根阴茎的始作俑者，这让他还能有什么不可以怀疑？而杰克还在口齿不清地讲话，“你不说特纳不会知道的……呼……威尔可比你知道的和我更好着呢……唔唔唔……”

萨拉查更用力地干他，龟头顶到前列腺，拔出来，在穴口浅浅抽插地磨了几下又猛力捅进去，噗嗤地捣出黏稠水声，显然比亨利更粗大的成熟大鸡巴操着那一片湿软的嫩肉，杰克双腿紧紧夹着萨拉查的腰，大口喘起来，小胡子在亨利的阴茎上搔出刺痒，亨利觉得好几次杰克摇晃着脸嘟嘟囔囔的时候嘴唇擦过了他的老二。

“我觉得它很喜欢我。”黑珍珠号的船长宣布，带着一股子骄傲调调，他的屁股比刚才收缩得更紧地咬住萨拉查的阴茎往深处咽，男人操得他腰一边软一边抖，杰克在亨利讲出更多特纳家家训前就张嘴含住了那根戳着他脸颊的阴茎。

亨利倒吸了一口冷气，他眼皮往上掀就能看见更刺激的画面——萨拉查粗硬的深色大屌，把杰克烫红湿软的肉洞插得汁水不停溢出来，杰克不用摸就被操硬的鸡巴在他额头上跟随海上屠夫的插送摇晃，精液的气味倒灌进他的鼻腔，浸泡他的嗅觉，在他抑制不住的欲望里发酵。

杰克毫不客气地把他整根含进嘴，上下晃动脑袋吸他的屌，好几次深喉，亨利不怀疑这都是萨拉查的功劳，船员间都在窃窃私语杰克·斯帕罗的过去，说小斯帕罗还是个船员的时候就和萨拉查搞在了一起，老斯帕罗保管的法典里可没有哪条能制止这件事，何况那时萨拉查还是个驰骋海面捕杀海盗的海军头领——现在操着杰克的萨拉查眼睛偶尔对上他的视线，这有些尴尬，毕竟亨利是从杰克摇晃的大卵蛋和吮吸阴茎的肉洞间获得短暂的更开阔的视野，他向上看就能撞上萨拉查，男人勾起唇角对他露出意味深长的笑容，也许可以解读成某种炫耀。

杰克永远是那个不按理出牌的家伙，男人吐出裹满口水和淫液的亨利的阴茎，灵巧的舌头舔过亨利的卵囊，企图用舌尖戳他藏在臀缝底下的小洞。

亨利呻吟了一声，“不，不，杰克，那里……不……”

萨拉查这次依旧帮了杰克一把，他抓着亨利的肩膀像拎小猫那样把他抽起来，毕竟比起只是被绑起双手的杰克，年轻的男孩被反剪双手，脚上还有一段只能支撑他微微张开脚的镣铐，一根链子连接着他的双手和双脚，亨利被男人按着肩倒到了杰克旁边——严格来说，半边身体倒了出去，他的腿还横在杰克的肚子上。

“男孩，”萨拉查把什么东西丢到了他脸上，“自己弄好，乖乖趴着，不要让我重复第二次……你见过了我养在底舱的那些小可爱。”

亨利考虑了几秒自己硬着鸡巴从房间里逃离的可行性概率，这些可是他从来没经历过的操蛋事——无论是自己的手指撑开自己的屁眼把那瓶腻滑香甜的油膏抹进去、还是被男人操屁眼，都让亨利从腿根就开始打颤。

当杰克的粗老二抵在他几乎花掉浑身力气才弄得足够软的湿淋淋肉洞上时，亨利发出了难过的呜咽，他们都换了姿势，男孩成了趴在最下面的那个，杰克绑在胸前的手刚好能握住他的手，萨拉查握住杰克的鸡巴，顶着男孩不断紧张收缩的肉穴画圆。

萨拉查的硬屌持续操着杰克，杰克湿淋淋的阴茎却卡在亨利夹紧的臀肉间来回磨蹭，把龟头溢出的淫液和抹上去的膏油把亨利的臀缝涂得湿漉漉滑溜溜。

杰克先出声，手啪啪地拍亨利的屁股，“放松……宝贝，否则你什么时候才能吃下我的大桅杆？”

操过不少女人的阴茎颜色深沉，亨利想起他偷瞄见的杰克的那根玩意，脑海里不自觉回忆起杰克白皙的屁股肉夹着萨拉查的粗黑肉棒不断摇晃的画面，想起他也会这样摇着白肉屁股吞吐杰克的阴茎把那根肉棒吸出精来胀满他的屁股，说不定在杰克射之前他就先射了、被杰克的屌操射、无耻地把精液在萨拉查的床单上洒得斑斑点点……哦神啊……男孩忍不住呻吟起来。

他听着背后两个男人肉体碰撞和阴茎插洞搅拌出的声响，最终肉穴被杰克的手指扒住，撑开，整颗湿润的龟头先捅进来，撕裂的痛让亨利的腰痉挛，男孩微微挣扎了一下，但杰克仍然继续往深处挺进，把亨利吃痛的哼声碾成吭吭哧哧的哽咽抽气。

他们交叠在一起，一个被另一个插屁股，另一个屁股里还不断进出着别人的阴茎，滚烫的情欲接二连三地迸出来，蒸发在这个封闭的空间里，挥发出雄性麝香的腥膻气味。杰克呻吟着挺动，嘴里当然还在不清不楚地嘀咕点什么，至少萨拉查看上去已经习以为常，男人发出低沉笑声，垂着眼注视着杰克的阴茎不断拔出捅入，嗞嗞地挤出抹进去的过多膏油，把男孩的穴口蹭得油光滑亮。

杰克摩擦亨利的肠肉，把那个小小的还没被其他男人染指过的处子窄穴撑到最大，填满，逐渐每一次抽动都插到更深处，亨利自己硬起来的鸡巴压在他自己和床单间，随着杰克的抽插摇着腰磨蹭，亨利觉得自己的脑浆也被杰克的阴茎搅得一塌糊涂，他发誓自己老二断断续续吐出的精水已经在床单上泛成一大片痕迹，而他初尝鸡巴的屁眼正慢慢消退去火辣辣的疼痛而变成火辣辣的麻痒，他的屁股里蠕动着，绞缠着杰克插进来的肉棒，好像他腿间的小嘴吸的不是一根男人的阴茎而是一根世上最美味的糖棍，操的杰克·斯帕罗还在他耳边哼哼唧唧呻吟着浪叫，也不知道说的是萨拉查还是他：

“哦……哦……宝贝……你真棒……哦啊啊……”

亨利觉得自己浑身都颤抖了起来，他和杰克在萨拉查的目光注视下，互相磨蹭彼此的身体，在杰克射进他的屁股前，他果然如预想的先射了出来，鸡巴死死压着床单，哆哆嗦嗦地，一点一点随着杰克顶他的前列腺节拍，泄在了萨拉查的床上。

到最后，萨拉查射进杰克被操得熟烂的肉洞里的精液，慢慢从杰克的穴口里流出来，淌到他的屁眼上。


End file.
